Updates/2007-10-18
General * Fixed some memory leaks * Added a guard to help prevent action lock states from occurring on the client due to lag & very frequent action requests. * Audio Tweaks * Increased the drop rate of Ammo from Bane from 15% to 25% * Doubled the shopkeeper sell-to price of 149 items of Junk Loot Clan * Fixed bug where clan invitation is lost when the invitee logs off before replying * Fixed Characters not in a clan can access the Clan interface when another Character on the Account is in a clan Crafting * Military Surplus stores have been added to Twin Pillars Outpost on Concordia Wilderness, Irendas Panel Colony on Torden Plains, Fort Defiance on Valverde Plateau, and Thunderhead Base on Ligo Thunderhead. They are under construction and not functional. * You will only receive the Crafting tutorial notification the first time you use the crafting station, not the first time anyone in your view does * The "Take All" Crafting button now works. * Hooked up icons for crafting components: ** Fire, Health, Ice, Laser, Mind, Physical, Power, Regen, Sonic, Spirit, Threat, Virulent User Interface * Force Fields no longer block LOS while destroyed * Med Packs now use proper icons in the buff tray. * Regeneration Wave now uses the proper icon in the buff tray. Enemies * Fithik should be easier to kill and deal less damage now * Fithik self-destruct explosions do more damage and in a slightly larger radius now * Treelurker ability changed from virulent to Sonic damage * Reduced Treelurker damage * Reduced damage on Strider laser beam ability * Reduced health for all Treemites and Necromites to 1/3 of previous values * Reduced Treemite damage and DoT duration * Reduced Necromite damage and DoT duration * Reduced Lightbender damage * Reduced Forean Machina damage * Reduced Hominis Machina damage Maps and Missions Maps * Fixed a spot on Incline where the player could fall out of the map * All maps contain the appropriate logos. * All gates work as designed. * Fixed bugs on missions that didn’t have mission level set Missions * Cache of the Day mission fixed * Refuge: Fixed issue with objective 3 that was keeping the mission from completing. * P’reo Das: Added mini-boss in final logos area. * P’reo Das: Fixed graveyard that wasn’t working. * Fixed bug with “Universal Language” Mission not dropping Communicators off of Shield Drones * Completing counter for Neobot kills will now complete the kill count objective for Abyss mission “Twisted Metal.” * Forean prisoners in P’reo Das with no weapons no longer hold their arms out as if they had them * Mission: “A Second Chance” – Fixed a bug that caused players to not receive credit for killing the 4th assault spawn. * Mission: “A Second Chance” – Fixed a bug that preventing players from being able to retake the mission if they previously failed. * Mission: “Defusing the Situation” – Fixed a bug that caused party members to not receive credit for deactivating the 2nd bomb. * fixes for Marshes Targets of Opportunity mission * fixed Marshes TOO to require the correct missions for completion of Veteran title * fixed Marshes TOO to require the correct number of Maw kills * fixed Descent: Merricks Merceneries mission to cause the correct NPC to go aggro in course of mission * updated Descent: Moxamillion mission to be clearer about kills required * Plateau/Maligo Base - “One Way Trip” – Final dialog objective with Colonel Bosley will now complete correctly. * Thrax Ammo Canisters should now properly respawn on Pools * In fluxite mines, the Brann you escort for Making a Run For It (and whom you turn the mission into) will stick around for 30 seconds before running off. Anuj, on the other hand, will not disappear if you keep him alive. * Abyss “The Penumbra Strain” – Obtain Virus Samples objectives will now complete properly. * Abyss “The Goggles That Do Nothing” – Now has correct mission completer. * Abyss “The Abyss Looks Into You” – Both Branching objective choices now complete correctly. * Abyss - “The Scorpion King” – Granitour Boss is now dropping mission item properly. * Abyss - “Questioning Authority” – Mission text now states that mission will fail if a specific branch is chosen. * Abyss - “Pipe Down” – Generator #3 now blows up when all three attached pipes are destroyed. * Abyss - “The Twelve Chairs” – Relays #3 and #4 now blow up when attached linker chairs are destroyed. * Abyss - “The Twelve Chairs” – Objective indicators are now set properly. * Abyss - “Prototype” – Thraxus Machina Supersoldier boss now has correct (evil) faction. * Abyss - “Twisted Metal” – Neobot kills will now increment counter properly. * Abyss - Archeron Post waypoint now working properly. Equipment Weapons and Ammo * Fixed the late/missing projectiles from constant fire weapons * Fixed bug where shot count was not being decremented for multi-shot attacks * Multiplied Torque Rifle damage values by 2.5, for all damage type and level * Change to Melee attack with weapons not designed for melee: ** Players will be able to “pistol whip” or “rifle butt” opponents with their guns. ** Damage for these attacks can be significant. ** Cost for attacking melee with a gun is that it will damage the gun. *** 1% damage penalty for each hit **** (Current penalty * 0.75%) for each pump placed in melee Armor * Fixed a problem where armor regen rates weren’t consistent after switching gear around. Equipment * Fixed an issue while right clicking items in your footlocker not being able to add them to the inventory b/c it said your inventory was full. Abilities * Removed Windup Animations, SFX, and timings for all eight Signature Abilities Ranger * Set Stealth armor effect to 2% per pump per piece * Updated Stealth Armor tooltips * Improved Carpet Bombing damage by 50% for all pump levels * Updated Carpet Bombing skill tooltips damage description * Doubled the damage done of summoned Reinforcements, all pumps Sapper * Set Shield Extender duration to 2 min * Set Shield Extender cooldown to 3 min * Updated Shield Extender skill tooltips * Increased damage of Crab Mines by 50% for all pump levels * Doubled the run speed of Crab Mines * Increased the Power Regen aura strength for Mech Armor to 2% per piece per skill pump (was 1%) * Updated the Mech Armor skill tooltips with new aura value Biotechnician * Changed the duration of Bio Augmentation to 4 min (was 2) at all pump levels * Updated Bio Augmentation skill tooltips with new duration information Sniper * Fixed shredder ammo effects not varying * Updated Range on all Sniper abilities, all pump levels to 80m Demolitionist * Changed range of all pumps of Controlled Fission to 60m (was 20m) * Changed range of all pumps of Explosive Nanites to 60m (was 20m) Engineer * Set Bot Construction duration to 4 min on all 5 pump levels * Set cooldown timer on Bot Construction all pumps to 5 min * Updated Bot Construction tooltip descriptions for all pumps Exobiologist * Increased the range of the Hortimonculus to 20m (was melee, requiring user to stand on corpse) * Increased the duration of Re-Animation to 2m at all pump levels (was 20sec + 10 sec/pump) * Updated Re-Animation tooltips with new duration * Increased the average damage of Cadaver Immolation significantly * Increased the radius of all pump levels of Cadaver Immolation by 5m * Updated Cadaver Immolation tooltips with new damage and radius information Category:Patch Notes